Once You've Gone Cat
by Batgirl
Summary: Batman visits Selina Kyle in the hospital after an explosion he blames himself for causing. Following after Gotham Adventures 50. :)


Once You've Gone Cat

            By: Batgirl

Rating: Possibly PG rated for some use of language and terms.

Note: I decided to write this after reading Gotham Adventures #50. The thought just continue to silently nag at me until the choice to actually get the courage and actually WRITE this came about. I couldn't leave such a great story hanging!

Disclaimer: Batman, Catwoman and all other characters mentioned are property of DC Comics and their own respected owners.

****

Selina Kyle's form shadowed on the opposing wall of her hospital room, her unconscious form lying with the stillness of the room's air. She had been out for hours—well that's what the doctors and nurses said anyway. And her chances of ever waking up from the death trap of a coma she was set in, was slim. At least for the present time she was down, anyway.

The daring caper that landed her in the unconscious slumber was one that was filled with a different light from all points. To one, it was nothing more than an attempt on someone's life. To another it was the desperate chance to safe the life of a person one cared for to deeply. And yet, to another it was a mass of confusion and a splendid act of heroism to another.

Pushing Batman from the explosion and getting caught in the flame and fury of the blast was only a small price to pay. At least she knew she was DOING the right thing. She was giving Batman a chance to live, instead of die, like what she was now faced with.

Whether she lived or died that night, it probably wouldn't matter. She had done enough, she had made sure her Man of the Night was still up and about and ready to catch those villains, crooks, and fiends that plagued Gotham City each and every night. Even SHE knew that the city would be in a chaotic state if Batman would have to just… disappeared.

The only ones who would care of her permanent departure would have been her beloved friends, her cats. Especially her own personal companion, Isis. Feeding them and caring for the alley cats of Gotham as well as the local neighborhood strays was a favored pastime for her. Protecting the few that wondered into dangerous areas was a chore, but it was a worthy chore nonetheless. The joy came from the happy whisking tails of her furry creatures. The soft purrs and meows in her ear was the whole reason of keeping THEM happy. She owed them THAT much anyway. After all, cats WERE worshiped in Ancient Egypt. Who said that they couldn't be treated like the little Gods they think they are?

The likeliness of another missing her was slim to none, but little did she know she always had one who kept a constant watch on her. Trying to make sure she stayed out of trouble and trying to pull her out of it once she was in it. "A lost cause." She remembered saying way back when. Though it wasn't true. The Dark Knight really wasn't a lost cause, but more along the lines of a lost soul.

After all, there had to be a reason why a man would subject himself to nightly torture. To the repeated blows to the head, back, and gut, to the gun shot wounds EVERYONE knew the man took, not to mention the horrible stabbings he failed to defend himself against to. WHO in their right mind would want to put themselves through that?? He was definitely a lost soul.

There must have been some greater reason why a man in their right mind would dawn a costume and do the things that the Batman was notorious for. Maybe something happened to the man when he was younger—maybe something along the lines of a traumatizing event? Something that would have totally altered the man's state of thinking about the world, pushing him to do the hero thing every night. 

It wasn't like people didn't appreciate the heroics of Batman, many owe their own lives to the man, but then there are those select few that just want to make the Batman and his "Bat-family" extinct souls. Many have tried, Selina's even tried once or twice, but the only person who can say they've actually came CLOSE to killing the Dark Knight was Harley Quinn herself. Everyone else out there has tried, but always failed. And like the stubborn people they are they keep pushing and trying to kill the man in hopes of being labeled as "The Man Who Killed Batman." Pshhh—like that would be along the trails anytime soon.

Across the street two pairs of eyes watched Selina's dark haired self as she continued to lay comatose. Batman and Nightwing lay perched almost dead set in front of the "Gotham General" sign. Nightwing paced back and forth, just watching his counterpart stare into Selina's room.  
  
"You okay?"

Batman's cape billowed in the breeze, his eyes not leaving the woman's room.

Nightwing saw the concern in the man's almost stone cold face. He folded his arms across his chest, coming to a stop. "Why are you so much harder on her than say you are…. With Two-Face?" He continued to watch batman's unmoving form. "You always hold out hope that HE can be rehabilitated. So why so hard on Catwoman?"

"Because I expected more from her…" came the reply.

"Yeah—well.. not everyone can live up to your expectations you know." Nightwing sighed. "Listen… Bruce… people aren't always what they do."

"No. People are exactly what they do!" His eyes finally pried from the window to him, with a hint of frustration in them.

"Okay!" Nightwing almost shouted, totally not expecting the bite back. "Well, Catwoman almost got herself KILLED trying to save YOU! Is it okay if we judge her on THAT??" Nightwing turned on his heels and slowly started to walk off. "And I guess we can judge YOU by what YOU do now?"

Batman sighed mentally at the entire affair and pulled out his grapple gun, firing it off into the distance.

**

Selina's green eyes slowly fluttered open, immediately feeling a painful headache come along. She groaned, placing a hand to her head. "Nuughh…" She tried to bring the room into focus from it's now present blurred state. "Wh—what did I do last night?" What happened to her? At that point, she wasn't entirely sure to where she was, until she caught sight of a heart moniter. 

"Water?" 

A glass soon came into her line of vision and she slowly turned her head to the gravely voice. She had a visitor? She weakly pushed herself to sit in a more upright position, seeing the figure that stood at her bedside. "Oh… It's YOU…"

Batman watched the woman's movements, still holding onto the water he had offered to her. 

"If you've come to—" she was cut off.

"No, no. I… just wanted… I just wanted to say…" He turned away a bit. "Wanted to say thank you. I… should have trusted you."

"Huh?" Selina turned in surprise, finally taking the glass of water from his hands. "You're welcome…" She smiled at the man. That was the LAST thing she expected to hear—especially from BATMAN.

Before she knew it, Batman's figure was out of the room. By the time she looked out the window she only caught a glimpse of the end of his cape. Gone. How was it that a single man could practically disappear right in front of your face without you noticing? "Anytime…" she added. She knew the man was gone, but she didn't care.

Wow. That was probably one of the first "thank you" she ever gotten from the man. That small memory, she knew, was going to stay fresh in her mind for a long time.

The door to her hospital room opened and Selina watched as a startled nurse enetered the room. "Miss Kyle!?"

"Nice to see you to…." Selina greeted, rubbing her head, still in awe over her recent visitor. "Do you think I could get any aspirin? My head's killing me…"

The nurse walked over and stared and went to listen to her heart. "I should think so. You've been in a coma for the past twenty-four hours.." The nurse smiled at her. "I'll be right back.. I'll go get your doctor.."

Selina watched the petite woman exit the room. "I've been in a COMA for the past day…?" she asked herself, unknowingly. She reached over picking up a stainless steel tray and looked into it, running her hands over the cuts and scratches on her face as well as the cast on her arm. She sighed and leaned back starring at the ceiling drowsily. Maybe she better take things easily until she gained some of her strength back.

She closed her eyes thinking back into years of stored memory.

~~

The ringing of alarms blaring were echoing through the entire museum. With the noise it was sure to attract only the most annoying of the law. Just what was needed: An easy capture. Ha! 

"I don't think so." What a place for a slip up. Catwoman dashed across the marble floor, sliding under the closing metallic gate. She somersaulted to her feet and securely attached her satin pouch to her belt. She had gotten what she needed, and now all she had to do was get out and she'd be home free.

A looming figure appeared right behind her, taking the woman by the wrist.

"HEY!" She felt the figure spin her around and slap a pair of silver handcuffs onto her. She grinned devilishly and gently ran her fingers along the man's chin. "Ohh.. I knew you'd show up, Batman."

"It's over, Catwoman."

"Says WHO?? **I** think the party's just beginning." Catwoman pulled herself closer, letting her cuffed hands trace the yellow oval on Batman's chest. The very oval that held the infamous bat insignia. "Why don't you unlock these… handcuffs and the two of us can maybe… go out for dinner? And discuss things over a fresh plate of grilled salmon?"

"NO." Batman slowly started pulling her for the nearest open window.  
  
Catwoman furrowed her brow. When was the man ever going to let his feelings break through all of the official and serious nature? 'Did he just tell me "No"???' She pulled herself to a stop and started to slide the cuffs off her wrists effortlessly. "SORRY, Batman. Can't let you take me in!" With a quick move, Catwoman vaulted off Batman's shoulders and sailed clear over his head, landing softly on her feet. "Can't afford to stay, Bats! Scratch ya later!"

~~

Selina felt a faint draft along the length of her arm and opened her eyes.

"Special delivery for you, Miss Kyle." It was that same petite nurse again, followed by an older man who looked to be in his his late forties.

The nurse walked over and set a vase filled with an array of flowers on the nightstand next to her. "Looks like you have quite a few people out there who care for you." She pulled a small card from the bunch and handed it to Selina.

Selina pulled the small card from the pink envelope and read the card, she smiled faintly when she found a small bat on the card. She immediately smiled, knowing exactly whom it was from. She clutched the card. "I guess he DOES care after all…"

{END}


End file.
